The invention relates to a device for treating malignant, tumorous tissue areas, the device having at least one measuring sensor for determining chemical or physical signal patterns in the immediate vicinity of the tumorous tissue area, and having a control unit as well as at least one treatment assembly. The treatment assembly has at least one active agent supply container, a dosing element with dosing control, an active agent release element for chemical influencing and/or treatment electrodes for physically influencing the tumorous tissue area to be treated. The sensor(s), the active agent release element and the treatment electrodes are connected to the control unit for a physical and/or chemical treatment of the tumorous tissue area, the treatment being controlled as a function of the measured values of the tumor cells, with constant follow-up dosing of the active agent to be applied.
In cancer therapy, for example, it is already known to use chemotherapeutics, which should damage the pathogenic organ parts but, to the greatest extent possible, not the remaining organism. However, the systemic and regional dosing of chemotherapeutics is problematic since, on the one hand, a high effectiveness against a tumor, for example, is desired by using an appropriate active agent concentration, but, on the other hand, there is the danger of damage to the healthy tissue through non-specific absorption.
From the publication Brinton. J. B., "System to Detect and Treat Cancer Using Microwaves for Both Tasks," Electronics, 26;42 (1979), a system for detecting and treating cancer is known. There, tumors are localized using microwaves and then destroyed. In particular, using a radiometer, the slightly raised temperature in the area of a tumor is used to detect the tumor. This involves a one-time, short-term overheating and destruction of the tumor. A treatment of this type can, of course, be performed for very small tumors, but for larger tumor areas this method cannot be used.
From German patent DE 196 01 487 a device is known for use in directly or operationally accessible areas. For areas which cannot be opened by operation, however, a device of this type cannot be used.